HAY FINAL FELIZ, CUANDO EL TIEMPO DESAPARECE
by Kath-017-3SP-H.D
Summary: POR FIN SE HA ENCONTRADO LA FORMA DE QUE EDWARD Y KIM ESTEN JUNTOS...UNA PAREJA TAN MARAVILLOSA DEBE ESTAR EN EL PAIS MAS MARAVILLOSO...PERO CON ESTO SURGE CONFLICTOS, CON UN SOMBRERERO LOCO Y CON LA CAMPEONA DE WONDERLAND.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!...he aquí he traído un nuevo proyecto, un nuevo fic, este fic fue lo que ha cambiado mi vida y me abrió los ojos de lo que es un fic en realidad….pero en fin…..este fic me vino a la mente después de divagar en las películas de el SR. Tim y Depp han hecho divague mucho hasta que llegue a Edward Scissorshands Y pensé en lo triste que fue esa historia para mi, pues en todas las películas que queremos que alguna pareja se quede junta, esta si tiene la oportunidad de estar junta, pues ejemplo: Alicia tuvo la oportunidad que se quedara, pero la zopenca de Alicia no quiso. Pero en El joven manos de tijeras es distinto, pues Kim sabía que no se podía estar con Edward, porque quizá si pasaba toda su vida con él, y luego moría, sabía que él no soportaría ya no tenerla a su lado, es por eso que ella no quería envejecer y morir para luego dejar a Edward solo, sabía que era mejor dejarlo vivir como hasta ahora..….pero luego pensé que en la misma situación estaba Alicia y Tarrant….pero con la diferencia que ella no envejecería nunca si permanecía en Infratierra toda la vida….entonces pensé en un crossover…yy que tal he aquí y sin más ni menos los dejo con el….

**Inicio….**

**_K_**

Ella estaba destrozada sabia que con la decisión que había tomado solo lo hizo por dos cosas: la primera era: para que Edward no callera en manos de de sus vecinos, quienes a toda costa querían acabar con él. La segunda era más personal, pues lo había hecho porque no podía estar todo el tiempo con él, sabía que ella a pesar de que quería estar con él no podía, pues el no envejecía nunca pero sin embargo ella sí, sabía que después de pasar toda su vida con Edward moriría y el no se acostumbraría a estar solo, sin ella y quizá comentaría alguna locura en contra de él con sus propias tijeras. Lo sabía, por eso ella con todo el dolor en su corazón decidió esta horrible decisión.

Pero aun así la tristeza la invadía, nunca la dejaba, quería ir a ver a Edward, saber que estaba bien, pero no podía, su madre estaba preocupada por ella, pues había tenido un cambio repentino en su comportamiento, siempre se aislaba, en ciertas veces la escuchaba llorar, a veces no comía, entre otros cambios. Su madre estaba preocupada por ese comportamiento que tenía su hija, trato de llevarla con un psicólogo pero ella se negó rotundamente, lo siguiente que pensó era que la mandara de viaje así se distraería un poco, eso sería bueno pues después de de 3 meses de sufrir ella debería de tener un descanso.

Toco la puerta de su habitación…

-Kim, ¿estás despierta?-pregunto

Ella con mucho pesar contesto a su madre

-sí, si lo estoy

-¿podría entrar?

Ella lo pensó un momento

-sí, pasa

-hija, esto no puede seguir así, debes dejar de pensar en Él

-pero mamá no puedo, me preocupa como este, que tal si se siente solo

-lo sé yo también lo extraño y me preocupo por él y después que me contaste, lo que en realidad paso y que no quiso lastimar a tu hermano, yo te creo, se que el corazón de Edward no conoce la maldad, se que las únicas palabras que él conoce es la bondad, la inocencia y el AMOR y te prometo que nunca diré que Edward sigue vivo, será nuestro secreto-cuando ella dijo la palabra amor Kim se ruborizo, pues su madre le había mirado ante tal palabra.

-pero mamá, yo que puedo hacer para no sentirme triste-Kim ya se estaba cansando de esta situación, ya no quería estar triste.

-bueno que te parece si te despejar un poco de todo esto y tus preocupaciones y te vas de viaje.

Ella lo pensó, tal vez su madre tenía razón, tal vez necesitaba despejarse un poco y dejar de ver el mismo panorama para poder ver otros.

-creo que tienes razón…..¿y?, ¿irían ustedes?-dijo con un deje de decepción.

Su madre lo noto y sonrió, ella sabía que lo que Kim necesitaba ahora, era estar sola.

-no…..pero si quieres que vayamos ento…..

-no, no así está bien-dijo sonriendo

-y entonces a donde dicta tu corazón ir

-mmmm, no lo se

-¿Francia?

-no

-¿México?

-tal vez…...Pero no

-ahhhh, ¿Qué te parece Londres?, allí tengo a unos amigos que te podrían dar hospedaje.

-enserio mamá

-sí, ¿entonces, iras?

Frunció el seño y finalmente hablo-si, iré, siempre he querido conoces Londres.

**Hace un 1 o 2 siglos atrás….**

(N/A. es que no se bien en qué siglo esta Alicia…yo creo que a poray de los 1800 y tanto….hehehe perdón por mi ignorancia)

**_A_**

Una chica de cabellos rubios veía el mar en un barco mercante, su sueño y el de su padre de de expandir rutas comerciales asta china se había logrado, había sido un éxito, los chinos los habían recibido muy bien y ella Alicia Kingsley, no había desaprovechado su visita a china pues, compro varias cosas que le gustaron al paso que iba conociendo a china, ella a pesar de ser una empresaria aprendiz le había gustado mucho ir a china pues, la mayoría de las cosas que Lord Ascott le enseñaba eran interesantes, pero eso ya había quedado atrás pues ahora estaba de regreso a Londres con un solo objetivo,

Regresar a Wonderland, su verdadero hogar, estaba tan ansiosa de regresar a ver a su madre, hermana y debajo de sus pies también quería ver a muchas personas como la reina Mirana, a sonriente, a los gemelos Tweedledee y Tweedledum, a Mallymkum, a Mctwisp, Thackery, y Bayard, a su Bandersnatch...pero sobre todo ella quería ver a alguien en especial….una persona capaz de hacer latir su corazón como loco…..bueno ya de por si está loco su corazón…pero esta persona lo volvía más loco aun, un persona poseedora de los más hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas que jamás en su vida había visto, fabricador de los mejores sombreros de toda Infratierra, el mejor anfitrión de las fiestas de TE y ahora dueño de su corazón

**Flash back….**

_-¿Podrías quedarte?_

_Ella tapo el frasquito que tenia contra sus labios y luego se dio la vuelta.._

_-es una loca idea, una loca magnifica y genial idea…..pero no puedo, tengo preguntas que responder y asuntos que resolver._

_Al sombrerero se le descompuso el rostro para formar una expresión de tristeza pura._

_Entonces bebió el contenido color violáceo que el pequeño frasco contenía, Tarrant vio como ella se bebía la sangre del Jabberwocky y se resigno a cuál fue la decisión de Alicia._

_-te extrañare cuando vuelva_

_-Te vas a olvidar de mí-dijo resoplado_

_-no te olvidare jamás te olvidaría-se quedaron en silencio un momento-oye, ¿en qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?-ella pregunto_

_-La verdad no tengo idea-dijo resoplando y soltando una leve sonrisa_

_Ella también sonrió y se miraron y luego él se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo._

_-Viaje bueno, Alicia _

_Y ella desapareció….._

…

_Se levanto agitada de la cama, estaba sudando, coloco sus manos en su rostro y trato de calmarse…..._

_Desde que se fue del país de las maravillas…..todas las noches había tenido el mismo perturbador sueño…..ese donde ella se despedía de Tarrant y veía sus ojos verdes ahora cristalinos…no la dejaba en paz ahora ese sueño siempre ocupaba su mente, Tarrant siempre estaba allí no la dejaba, ni de día ni de noche pues en la noche soñaba con él y en el día solo pensaba en el sombrerero, en volver a verlo, tomar el TE con el, ver sus ojos, abrazarlo y saber que se siente besar sus labios_

_¿Besar sus labios?_-_ella siempre se preguntaba por qué quería hacer eso…pero ese pasamiento era indescriptible…lo que más quería en el mundo era estar con él. _

_Después de mucho tiempo de meditar en su camarote día tras día se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él sombrerero de Wonderland, hasta llegar al punto de que creyó ver al sombrerero en el barco._

_Si, Alicia Kingsley, de Londres, campeona de todo Infratierra, estaba enamorada de Tarrant Hightopp ultimo del clan Hightopp sombrerero de la Reina Mirana y como 2 días de la reina roja y el mejor fabricador de sombreros de todos los tiempos._

_Esa fue la última cosa que debió de decir para confirmar que si estaba enamorada de Tarrant, el sombrerero._

_Fin del flash back…_

La brisa del agua salada golpeaba suavemente sus rosadas mejillas, Alicia esperaba ansiosa tocar el puerto de Londres se situó en la punta de la proa del barco y vio como poco a poco las puntas de los techos de los edificios de más grandes de Londres iban apareciendo, ya estaban cerca del puerto, ya se podía sentir el aroma de Londres. Por fon el barco se detuvo y los marineros comenzaron a bajar la carga, Alicia pudo ver a su medre y hermana esperándola y saludándola. Pronto como la puerta del barco se abrió Alicia salió corriendo para encontrarse con ellas.

-madre, madre, Margaret

Cuando por fin bajo…las vio y luego las abrazo

-Madre, Margaret, las extrañe tanto

-yo también-ellas dijeron al unisonó y con eso las tres mujeres sonrieron.

-Alicia mira cómo has crecido-dijo Margaret viendo el cuerpo de su hermana

-ven hija vamos a casa de tu hermana

-¿Por qué a casa de Margaret?

-porque como me sentía sola en nuestra gran casa…me mude en casa de Margaret

-¿y Lowell lo aprueba?

-Claro, desde que te fuiste, él se comporta mejor…¿no sé porque?-comento Margaret

Alicia solo sonrió al recordar la amenaza que le dijo a Lowell

-pero quiero ir a casa para tomar una ducha y cambiarme el vestido

-creo que tienes razón Alicia-dijo su madre

-entonces, bien, porque no vamos a la mansión-dijo Margaret

-magnifico-dijo contenta Alicia de volver a su hogar de infancia

Así se subieron a al carruaje sin antes decir a sus sirvientes que llevaran a su casa todo su equipaje.

**_T (S)_**

_Aun recuerdo su hermoso rostro, su preciosa sonrisa frente a mí, sus ojos color miel mirándome, sus sedosos cabellos rubios, su piel pálida y cremosa_

_¿Por qué la pienso tanto?, ¿Qué ha cambiado?, ¿habrá cambiado algo en ella o en mi? o ¿en ambos?, si quizá, pero…...…¿qué cambio?_

_¿Qué ha cambiado en ella?…..¿qué ha cambiado en mí?….¿quizá en ella lo sé, pero en mi, que cambio?_

_Ella ha cambiado mucho desde que vino la primera vez que vino a Wonderland….¿en qué?...es fácil….._

_Era una chiquilla muy bonita cuando vino, con los cabellos lacios pero aun así rubios, era mucho más bajita que me daba en la cintura, tenía un lindo vestidito de niña, era más inocente, tenía la carita mas aniñada, era más infantil, muy Muchosa, me saca de quicio cuando Mallymkum nos quiso contar las historia de las hermanitas que Vivian en el pozo de melaza….era muy preguntona….y descortés cuando no fue invitada a la fiesta del TE y más cuando se fue sin despedirse..…pero bueno en eso yo tuve la culpa por portarme muy, muy mal con ella, pues pensé que …..bueno no sé porque lo hice estoy loco y actuó mal a veces…pero lo que distinguía de ella es que era muy traviesa y muy curiosa_

_¿Cómo es ahora?...también es fácil…._

_Cuando volvió cambiaron muchas cosas en ella:_

_Dejo de ser una chiquilla bonita, para convertirse en una jovencita hermosa, sus cabellos lacios, se ondularon pero eso si nunca perdieron ese color rubio, en lo demás no ha cambiado…solo que cuando volvió ya no tenía su Muchosidad….PERO yo le ayude a encontrarla de nuevo…..aaaaahhhhh se me olvidaba…..si también ha cambiado respecto a la estatura…ya no esta tan bajita pues ahora ya no me llega en la cintura, ahora solo está a unos 12 o 14 o más centímetros para que me alcance….esta apta para poder darle un beso_

_¿Besar a Alicia?, ¿Cómo amigos o qué?_

_Pero. Bueno apuesto a que ella ha cambiado mucho bueno lo sabré si algún día vuelve….ojala ella vuelva….no quiero que ella esté lejos de mí, el solo hecho de pensar que estoy solo, si ella a mi lado me enferma….quiero tenerla cerca, quiero sentir su cabello entre mis dedos, quiero sentir sus mejillas entre mis palmas, quiero tenerla entre mis brazos y quiero besarla, en las mejilla, en la frente y en los labios….decirle que no quiero que se vaya, que se quede conmigo para siempre…eso mismo quise hacer cuando ella se fue y me dejo con esta soledad que no aguanto y que me carcome el alma y la poca cordura que me queda, ya no puedo…..no puedo estar lejos de ella ahora que siento esto por ella…..ya no puedo estar separado de ella desde que supe que….LA AMO_

_**Flash back…..**_

_-sombrerero, ¿te sucede algo?-pregunto Mirana desde una banca en el jardín_

_El sombrerero estaba muy pensativo…y cabizbajo…en sus ojos se podía ver tristeza pura, esa tristeza que no abandono sus ojos desde que Alicia se fue._

_-no….estoy bien-dijo en ese tono tan lindo que solo él puede deciry saliendo de su ensimismamiento _

_-¿estás seguro?-dijo Mirana en un pregunta_

_Tarrant solo asintió con la cabeza_

_-yo creo que no, ¿porque no me cuentas lo que acongoja tu corazón, querido sombrerero?_

_El la volvió a mirar y con un suspiro hablo_

_-no dejo de pensar en Alicia, mi reina_

_-¿y por qué?-sabiendo ella a que rumbo llevaban los sentimientos de Tarrant, porque ella sabía que él era sincero y que no sabía que le pasaba, porque después de todo era un poco inocente._

_-bueno, no dejo de pensar en ella y en que a cambiado en ella y en mi_

_-¿Qué ha cambiado en ella, querido?_

_-bueno, ya sabe, que ahora ya no es una niña linda, sino en una joven hermosa….y que tiene unos hermosos ojos y también su cabello y su piel y su estatura y su lindo cuerpo y su vestido y su…._

_-¡SOMBRERERO!...ya se a lo que te refieres_

_-lo siento_

_-no hay por qué disculparse….pero entonces, ¿Qué ha cambiado en ti?_

_-ese es el problema no sé qué me pasa_

_-¿a qué te refieres?_

_-bueno, mi reina, usted entiende…que-que, yo-yo…..pienso mucho en Alicia, y en que ha cambiado en ella y bueno ya le dije que ha cambiado en ella….y me aturde….y no me deja dormir….sueño con ella y quiero saber que pasa conmigo….¿estoy enfermo, reina Mirana?_

_-no sombrerero…pero dime una cosa…..¿cómo vez a Alicia?_

_-que como la veo….pues con los ojos_

_-no Tarrant, ¿digo que como describe tu corazón que es ella para tu opinión?_

_-ella, ella es, es muy hermosa, linda, preciosa, grandiosa, simpática, amable, valiente, muy guapa, gentil, bella, delicada, frágil, preguntona, curiosa, traviesa, loca, Muchosa, sin igual, fantástica, maravillosa, mages…_

_-TARRANT….ya entendí_

_Se quedo en silencio un momento-entonces ¿si estoy enfermo?_

_-si consideras, el amor una enfermedad…si estás enfermo de amor_

_-¿amor?, ¿Cómo amigos, verdad?_

_-no Tarrant…..en otros términos…..estas enamorado de Alicia_

_-¿enamorado de Alicia?, ¿estoy enamorado de Alicia?_

_-si Tarrant, tu estas enamorado…quizá se te hace raro porque nunca has estado enamorado, pero lo estas.-dijo Mirana sonriendo y Tarrant sonrió también._

_-sí, estoy, estoy….ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ALICIA._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK….**_

**_E_**

Él estaba como siempre en el ático de la gran mansión, no estaba haciendo esculturas de hielo, pues aun no era invierno, en las demás estaciones del año se aburría mucho por no poder hacer sus esculturas de hielo, pues aparte que le gustaba hacerlas, sabía que toda la escarcha la hacía para alguien en especial. Era verano y tenía que buscar algo en que entretenerse, porque después de conocer e interactuar con personas, era muy aburrido estar solo, después de saber que era platicar ya nada era igual, ya nada era igual desde que conoció a Kim, esa linda niña que hacía que por alguna razón desconocida su corazón latiera más fuerte y diera un vuelco.

Edward constantemente se preguntaba que había pasado con Kim.

_¿Ella estará bien?, ¿su familia me odiara?, ¿Qué mal hice para que todos me trataran así?...sé que mate a su novio, pero fue para defenderla….yo no quise matarlo…..yo no soy malo, no lo soy….simplemente lo hice para defenderla….no soy malo….pero que puedo hacer no puedo demostrar mi inocencia….me creen un monstruo agresivo…pero yo no soy malo….mi padre me enseño a no ser malo…pero….que puedo hacer, solo puedo estar aquí encerrado en la casa de mi padre…..en estos momentos como me gustaría que mi padre o Kim estuvieran conmigo._

_Kim es la única que me entiende, ella me salvo para que no me mataran, ella es buena, ella me quiere, es mi amiga y yo la quiero y ella me quiere, pero no puedo buscarla, quiero mucho a la pequeña Kim, pero ¿ella me querrá a mi?_

_Yo la quiero mucho y siempre la querré, siempre la esperare, con muchos árboles con diferentes figuras, y en invierno le diré cuanto la quiero, haciendo para ella neviscas y esto quiere decir que si en invierno la nieve continua, es porque aun me acuerdo de ella y su regalo de navidad y el día que no nevé en invierno es porque algo me ha pasado porque yo…Edward Scissorshands…...jamás de los jamases….me olvidare de ti…..pequeña Kim._

Son cuatro personajes, cuatro corazones, 2 situaciones y un conflicto…¿Cómo se desenlazara?...solo el destino lo sabe.

**Continuara…**

Hola de nuevo…..les gusto el comienzo de este fic crossover

Si les gusto díganmelo…digan todo acepto de todo como críticas constructivas…o mejoras para este fic….lo que sea es bien recibido

Por fa manden una Review….que es la gasolina para este motor que da vida a la maquina que crea fics

Bueno son decir más los dejo…hasta la próxima actualización…XD


	2. Chapter 2 DIFERENTES EMOCIONES

Hola a todos!...lo lameentooo!, lamento no haber podido actualizar, pero gracias por las Reviews….muchas gracias….

Pero miren les he traído un nuevo cap. y les prometo que voy a seguir actualizando, no a menudo porque tengo otros tres fics..…pero si cuando pueda…..

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen las películas de "el joven manos de tijera" y "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", son del SR. Tim Burton.

Sin más ni menos los dejo con la….

**Continuación….**

**Vamos con Kim…**

Ella estaba ansiosa, por fin iba a hacer su primer viaje, sola, habían pasado dos semanas desde que ella y su madre habían planeado esto, claro que costó mucho convencer a su padre….

_**Flash back….**_

_Kim estaba escuchando de tras de la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, rogando a Dios de que Peg lograra convencer a su padre._

_-oh por favor Bill, no estará sola, sino que estará con unos amigos, además ya está un poco grande, no digamos que es una niña._

_-pero Peg, ¿ella sola en Londres?_

_-¿qué hay de malo en eso?_

_-¿Qué, que hay de malo?, es el simple hecho de que estará sola._

_-ya te dije que no estará sola, además ella debe despejarse, y lo mejor será que lo haga sola, no te basta, con que Edward al igual que Jim hayan muerto, ella ira y punto._

_Bill lo pensó y se resigno, sabía que Peg no aceptaría un no por respuesta-está bien, pero si le sucede algo a mi hija, será tu culpa._

_**Fin del Flash back….**_

Así Kim estaba empacando las últimas cosas para su viaje a Londres, feliz de que le habían dado permiso. Después de empacar todas sus cosas se fue a dormir, pues mañana su vuelo saldría a las 8:00 A.M. y tenía que estar dos horas antes en el aeropuerto.

**Vamos con Edward…**

Edward POV…..

Ya estaba arto, nada me satisfacía, faltaba mucho para el invierno, por lo que no podía hacer mis esculturas de hielo, todos los árboles de mi jardín estaban muy bien podados, por lo que no podía cortarlos de más, aunque nunca me daba hambre, ahora quería probar la sabrosa comida de Peg, o divertirme contando el cabello a señoras, perros o a la misa Peg, ella fue como la madre que nunca tuve, siempre al cuidado de mi, pero yo no podía bajar al pueblo, así que, qué debo hacer para no estar aburrido…

Camine por toda la mansión hecha ruinas, camine por la biblioteca llena de libros, luego me dirigí hacia el estudio que era de mi padre, seguía como él lo había dejado, la verdad nunca me dio curiosidad por ver lo que ese hombre tenía en ese cuarto, pero, como ya dije, no tengo nada mejor que hacer en estos meses que no es invierno, me dirigí al escritorio de roble, todos los papeles estaban desordenados, tenía muchas hojas apiladas, una tenía como título: "dimensiones" y su respectivo escrito de más de treinta hojas, en el siguiente escrito decía: "otros mundos" y como el anterior tenía un escrito de más de treinta hojas y otra que me llamo más la atención decía: "dimensión, mundo o país desconocido".

Comencé a leerlo, gracias a Dios, Peg me enseño a leer, o terminar de aprender a leer, ya que mi padre me había enseñado un poco antes de morir.

Lo que decía el escrito me impresiono, pero también me pareció que el viejo que fue mi padre había perdido la cordura.

No solo hablaba de un país maravilloso donde lo imposible allá es posible, un lugar tan extraño, y fuera de sí, también decía que este país no estaba en la superficie, sino que estaba debajo de nuestros pies, como podía ser eso posible, también decía que no muchas personas han tenido el privilegio de entrar en dicho lugar, solo una persona con falta de cordura, soñadora, fantasiosa, creedora de lo imposible y con un conflicto o que se sienta que no tiene un lugar en el mundo y que sea diferente en pensar, y por eso sea incomprendido, podía entrar a este lugar, pero, a las personas que estaban destinadas a entrar, la fuerza antigua y desconocida de este país, se presentaba en distintas formas, pero las más conocida, era que un agujero de… "_oh Dios las letras del escrito se han regado y no puedo distinguir las letras"_

Bueno continuare leyendo,….cuando vas cayendo ves muchos objetos flotando, como un frasco de jalea, un piano una cama etc.

La hoja que estaba leyendo se quedo a la mitad y proseguí para la siguiente hoja con mucho cuidado de no romper la hoja, pero ya no había más relato, sino que eran las notas del científico.

Y decía:

El relato ha quedado inconcluso, ya que nadie sabe que hay terminando de caer en el túnel,

Que como sé todo esto te preguntaras, ¿verdad querido lector?, pues, en mis viajes por el mundo, yo conviví con muchas personas, y hubo una vez en que viaje por escocía e Irlanda, escuche de una persona de escocía que solo recuerda algo que no sabía si fue un sueño o fue real, me conto que el de pequeño se cayó en un agujero y que allí vio todas esas cosas relatadas anteriormente, pero que después volvió a subir por el agujero e inmediatamente despertó en la hierba de un campo, lo mismo me dijo la persona de Irlanda, pero en vez de un agujero, el entro por un lago, y que después de ver las maravillas, despertó en un barca y finalmente, en Londres me contaron la misma historia con una entrada como agujero al igual que en escocía, pero que ellos siempre me dijeron una cosa, al parecer no saben si es un sueño o la realidad, pero más realidad que sueño, Ya que despertaban con marcas y heridas que se hicieron en ese país de ensueño.

Por lo que yo como científico, al principio no lo creí, pero como iba viajando en distintas partes, me contaban algo similar, y yo debía comprobarlo, llegue a Estados Unidos y comencé a investigar y leí que la única vez que paso eso, fue aquí en mi propiedad, mi casa o más bien mi jardín.

Yo inmediatamente fui al lugar donde eso paso, era una cima enorme, entonces, en mi obsesión, compre toda la propiedad, esperando poder encontrar el agujero donde según debía estar, pero por desgracia, nunca lo encontré.

Así hoy me resignare a que solo era una mentira, pero porque siento que hay algo mal en el procedimiento que hice para encontrar el país maravilloso.

Edward POV off

Edward le dio la vuelta a la página llena con una de sus afiladas tijeras, cuidando que no cortara la hoja, así le dio vuelta,para ver una nueva, pero al parecer, esta hoja se veía nueva y la tinta estaba un poco más clara que las otras hojas más viejas y se sorprendió cuando comenzó a leer esta nota más joven que las anteriores.

Pues, esta estaba dedicada a él.

Esta decía:

Querido Edward, si estás leyendo esto, es porque, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que morí, espero tu descubras, el mal que hubo en mi procedimiento por encontrar el país maravilloso.

P.D: Edward, hijo mío, no olvides que te amo, y que eres lo mejor que he hecho ninguno de mis inventos se compara a ti, pues después de todo eres mi hijo, te quiero querido Edward.

ATTE: tu padre.

En este punto, Edward estaba llorando, incapaz de contener las lagrimas, y a la vez, sorprendido de que por primera vez, el había podido llorar.

Entonces con la nota que su padre le había dejado, el cerro los ojos y luego con una mirada dulce, él asintió.

-si padre, yo encontrare el fallo que hubo en ese procedimiento por encontrar el país maravilloso-exclamo sonriendo-pero como solo que se es un agujero, ¿Qué clase de agujero?, ¿agujero espacial?, ¿un agujero en el suelo?, ¿un agujero en un árbol?, ¿uno en la pared?, ¡¿Qué clase de agujero?!

**Vamos con Alicia…..**

Cuando el carruaje llego a la casa de Margaret, Alicia bajo, pero la verdad no le gustaba en lo más mínimo estar como huésped en la casa de Margaret y Lowell, sobre todo porque tendría que convivir con el odioso marido de su hermana.

-Margaret yo..…..-dijo Alicia, pero su hermana la interrumpió.

-no hay tiempo Alicia la comida ya esta lista-al parecer su hermana está muy entusiasmada con su llegada.

-si Alicia, además, después tendrás que bañarte, porque después de estar en un barco mercante, es seguro que estés cansada y sucia, lo mejor será bañarte para que te relajes un poco.-dijo su madre entrando a la mansión.

-está bien-ella se resigno y resoplo con cansancio, la verdad es que ella de verdad quería darse un baño, para después descansar.

Cuando entraron, allí había un par de sirvientas y mayordomos esperándolas, y en la sala estaba Lowell, leyendo el periódico, cuando este vio a las tres mujeres, bajo el periódico y se dirigió a recibirlas.

-Ho, Bienvenidas-después miro hacía Alicia y hablo- Alicia, que gusto de volver a verte espero tu estancia aquí sea de tu agrado-dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-lo mismo pienso Lowell-respondió con otra sonrisa falsa.

La verdad es que el sentimiento era mutuo, y ellos lo sabían, aunque Margaret y su madre no se daban cuenta.

-Y, ham, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?-pregunto el marido de su hermana con esa falsa sonrisa.

-si Alicia, ¿Cuánto piensas quedarte?, espero que mucho tiempo, ya que mama y yo nos sentimos un poco solas sin tu presencia Alicia-dijo esperanzada su hermana de que dijera que se quedaría por mucho.

-mm, no lo sé, ya que tenía pensado irme a nuestra propia casa, es incomodo estar en una casa ajena e importunando a las personas-dijo esta vez mirando a Lowell.

-pero, por supuesto, que no importunas en esta casa-dijo alegre su hermana.

-sí, Alicia quédate-dijo por fin su madre, que había estado en silencio hasta ahora.

-bueno no sé, quizá solo esta noche, pues la verdad todavía tengo cosas que atender con el señor Ascott, y me queda más seca su casa, en nuestra mansión, lo siento-dijo un tanto triste.

-bueno, pero por hoy quédate aquí, y cena con nosotros, ¿sí?-insistió su hermana.

-vale, pero solo por hoy, además tengo mucha hambre-dijo sintiendo el olor agradable de la cena.

Pronto las sirvientas pusieron la mesa, y sirvieron la comida, la verdad a Alicia le parecía una comida deliciosa, a pesar de que la comida de china no estaba nada mal, extrañaba la deliciosa comida de Londres.

Después de comer, una chica llevo a Alicia a su cuarto y pidió que le subieran su maleta de mano. Luego se fue directo al cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha bastante larga, en la tina de baño, ella se quedo pensando un poco antes de salir del baño.

ALICIA POV…

Me pregunto qué es lo que estará pasando en Wonderland, ¿se acordaran de mí?, ¿todo estará bien?, ¿Cómo estarán mis amigos?, hay tantas preguntas que debo hacer, tantas cosas por hacer, tomar el Té, con la liebre y Mallymkum y el sombrerero, muero ya por ir de nuevo a Wonderland.

Alicia POV off

Alicia siguió pensando en Wonderland mientras salía del cuarto de baño y se dirigía a su habitación, después comenzó a vestirse, ella se vistió con un vestido sencillo color verde, pero sin el corsé, y después comenzó a peinarse el cabello y desenredarlo, cuando termino bajo a la sala para encontrarse con su madre y hermana, Lowell no estaba, por lo que por eso mismo es que quiso bajar, llevaba una maleta pequeña en la mano, cuando ella llego abajo las dos mujeres estaban conversando enfrente del fuego de la chimenea.

-Alicia, que bien que hayas querido bajar-dijo su madre feliz de que ella bajo.

-sí, la verdad es que solo baje para darles un regalo que les traje de china.

-Ho, que bien hermana, ven con nosotras a sentarte frente al fuego con nosotras y tomar una taza de Té-ofreció Margaret.

-está bien, la verdad si me apetece una buena taza de Té caliente-lo dijo pensando en alguien en especial, una persona loca con un sombrero enorme de copa.

Allí Alicia se sentó en medio de su hermana y madre.

-madre, te daré el tuyo primero-ella lo saco de la mochila y se lo dio a su madre, era un vestido tradicional de china y un kimono *(1) con flores estampadas.

-gracias Alicia son hermosos-dijo su madre viendo el kimono color rosa con flores.

Después Alicia se dirigió a su hermana y le dio lo que le trajo a ella de china.

Esto consistía de otro vestido, otro kimono, una sombrilla tradicional.

-Alicia, que genial, debiste ver mucho allá en china, ¿cierto?-pregunto su hermana.

-la verdad tienes razón Margaret, pero me moría por venir a Londres.

-Ho, que bien entonces lord Ascott y tu sí que disfrutaron estar en china, vaya debe ser maravilloso ir y negociar, que suerte la tuya Alicia tu eres igual de loca que Charles-dijo su madre, feliz de que su hija estaba siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre.

-he, lo mismo pienso yo, quiero ser como él-en ese momento ella bostezó, signo que si cuerpo le decía que ya quería ir a dormir.

-Alicia lo mejor es que vayas a dormir ahora, el viaje debió agotarte mucho, es mejor que vayas a dormir por ahora-opino su madre, quien la miraba con dulzura.

-si hermana, mañana por la mañana nos veremos en el desayuno, pero ahora es mejor que vayas a dormir.

-sí, creo que tienen razón, bueno, entonces sí es así, buenas noches madre, buenas noches Margaret, que duerman bien-se despidió dirigiéndose por las escaleras, para subir a su habitación.

-buenas noches, Alicia- dijeron al unisonó las dos mujeres que seguían en el sofá.

Ella se dirigió a su habitación, se cambio de ropa, la cual no fue tan difícil, ya que al final solo se había puesto un sencillo vestido fácil de quitar, se puso un camisón y se recostó sobre su mullida cama.

"_estoy cada vez más cerca…..espero no me hayan olvidado….espero no me hayas olvidado, querido sombrerero._-fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse profundamente dormida por el gran cansancio.

**Vamos con Tarrant **

Tarrant POV

"Alicia, Alicia, mi Alicia, ¿Por qué será que nunca viniste?, me prometiste que volverías cuando menos lo esperará, pero sin embargo no te veo, te habrás olvidado de Wonderland, de todos, de…..mí, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que te hayas olvidado de mi tan fácilmente, cómo pudiste olvidar todo lo que viviste con nosotros, como te olvidaste tan fácilmente de mi, dime como, para que yo también puedo lograr olvidarte, porque, yo no te puedo olvidar, siempre estás en mi mente y corazón, siempre estas presente, siempre te pienso, cuando estoy solo en el molino, sin ninguna clase de sonido, los ruidos más fuertes que oigo, son los de mis pensamientos, el de mi corazón, y el de mis interrogaciones o más bien el de mi interrogación, y es ¿Por qué me mentiste?, esa es la pregunta número uno, ¿Por qué te amo?, ¿Por qué no te olvido?, ¿Por qué no me puedo enojar contigo?, ¿Por qué me olvidaste?, ¿y porque yo no te puedo olvidar?, la vidas es una pena, mientras tú haces tu vida con alguien más, yo sufro, sufro por ti, ¿Por qué te amo tanto?...yo haría y daría todo por nada, pero…..¿porque ella se fijaría en mi?, sí, es ridículo, yo que le podría ofrecer además de este corazón que la ama con locura, seguro que solo me ve como un amigo en quien confía, un loco desquiciado que solo toma Té y come pasteles y demás, que no solo está loco de remate, sino que el mercurio para los sombreros ya me afecto más de lo que debería, que por eso tengo un lado agresivo que no puedo controlar, y que por eso tengo un gran lado asesino, DIOS ¿Por qué ella se fijaría en alguien como yo?, además aunque nunca envejecemos en Wonderland, parece que mi apariencia es de un adulto y ella tiene la apariencia de una joven hermosa, si, ¿Por qué Alicia se fijaría en mí?, ojala pudiera olvidara tan fácil como ella se olvido de mí, no me molesta que no me ame como yo la amo a ella, lo que me deprime en gran manera es el hecho de que se olvido de mí, se olvido de mí, como si yo nunca hubiera sido alguien importante, eso comprueba que yo no fui parte esencial de su vida y que ella jamás me necesito, eso es lo que me pone triste muy, muy triste, a ella jamás le interesé, a ella jamás le fui indispensable, nunca me considero un amigo, nunca fui importante en lo más mínimo, yo hubiera sido un hombre feliz, si ella hubiera vuelto y ya de perdida me considerara su mejor amigo, a pesar de que yo la amo, hubiera sido feliz por ella, sí se casara con un hombre, pero que a mí me recordara como su mejor amigo, con eso me bastaba, pero ni eso, a ella no le importe, importo o le importare, ella está en su mundo, siendo feliz, mientras yo sufro por no verla, por no poder hablar con ella, porque no la tengo conmigo, pero más importante, porque no le intereso, eso me hace sufrir, la mujer que más amo en el mundo, no le intereso, no se acuerda de mí, no considera que ella si me interesa y que constantemente pienso en ella, que m preocupo y me pregunto si estará bien, de que cuando se fue, me dejo vacio, al principio, cuando ella se fue, solo la extrañaba por no tener a alguien con quien jugar y hacer mucosidades juntos, pero entre más fue pasando el tiempo, más me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ella, estaban cambiando y se hacían más fuertes, eso es lo que me deprime, es por eso que ya no puedo seguir así, es por eso que debo buscar solución a este dolor intenso, que ya no me deja vivir, es por eso que estoy pensando en cómo acabar mi dolor, y en cuanto antes sea, mejor, así ya no seguiré pensando en que ella se a olvidada de mi, y yo pueda acabar con este amor, que me está matando lentamente, que me esta hundiendo más y más en la depresión y por consecuencia en la locura, y así perdiendo poco a poco mi poca cordura que me queda, nunca pensé que el amor fuera tan malo y enfermizo, es por eso, que yo no quiero saber nada, sí a ella no le importo, no me importa nada ni nadie más, no me importa nada más en este mundo, no hay nada que me detenga ya, es por eso que debo encontrar el modo de acabar con este…..…..gran dolor"

_._

_Qué gran ironía…..de sentimientos hay en nuestros personajes, la primera, está feliz, el segundo determinado, la tercera esta esperanzada y el cuarto y el más triste, esta desesperanzado…..pero no olviden, no será por mucho tiempo….._

_._

**Continuara….**

Hola que tal, ¿Qué les pareció el cap.?

*(1): Vale, kimono, es una túnica tradicional en china o Japón, casi siempre con flores y mangas largas y anchas.

Bueno chicos las preguntas…..

¿Qué pasará en el viaje de Kim….?

¿Edward en realidad cree que su padre decía la verdad con algo tan incoherente en los escritos?

¿Él de verdad está dispuesto a encontrar el agujero?

¿Qué pasara con Alicia una vez logre entrar en el agujero?

¿Qué estará planeando Tarrant hacer para olvidar su dolor?

Sigan leyendo el fic y mandando Reviews….y les prometo que lo sabrán.

Ojo que es muy importante para mí, que me dejen un Review tan siquiera de una o dos líneas, con eso me conformo…... =´(

Bueno sin más, nos vemos en la próxima actualización!...

"Kath-H.D."


End file.
